


[Podfic] A sudden simple twist of fate

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Stiles still has Derek's number saved in his phone, and he tells himself he's going to delete it, but he doesn't. Instead, he sends Derek a text. Okay, four texts.





	[Podfic] A sudden simple twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A sudden simple twist of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141385) by [heydoeydoey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey). 

> Music by Pato Fu "Porque te vas"
> 
> OMG, Thank you to the mod! This podfic definitely wouldn't exist without you!

## Downloads

  * [Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/srdxa6ge0dg5vxj/A%20sudden%20simple%20twist%20of%20fate%20p1.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 56:04 min
  * [Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eyqy2em1vi6n43y/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20A%20sudden%20simple%20twist%20of%20fate%20pt2.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 52:56  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it anna! The audio quality isn't the best, i'm sorry, i really tried to fix it :/I really put my all into this to make you the perfect present, as you deserve it, always gifting everyone and makes everybody happy! Not sure i managed it tho =p But I tried my best, and even if it's a bit of a mess, and it's not perfect, just know this was made with a lot of love and hardwork for you! Think of it like a child's drawing, if you will =p At least the fic is great so \o/


End file.
